


The Master

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-27
Updated: 2007-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-04 23:49:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1797838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	The Master

Title: The Master  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: R  
Challenge: #68: Half-Blood Prince  
Warning(s): None. No Spoilers  
A/N: Beta: [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

The Master

~

“You are obsessed with that book,” Severus said, savoring Harry’s skin. “Why?”

Harry, his eyes slitted, panted, “It taught me... ahhh yes... It taught me a lot.”

“Things that I could not?” Severus purred, lapping at the precome oozing from Harry’s prick.

“Please...” Harry begged, fingers tightening in the sheets as Severus tormented him.

Severus paused, and Harry groaned. “Merlin, Severus. You can’t be jealous. _You’re_ the Half-Blood Prince!”

“Ah, but you did not know that when you developed your obsession.”

“He’s just words in a book, you’re the master.”

Severus smiled, satisfied. “And I’ll never let you forget it.”

~


End file.
